


Stay With Me

by wanneable



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, best friend! yugbam, high school! yugbam, yugbam - Freeform, yugyeom has a crush and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Kim Yugyeom is really tired of Kunpimook being hurt.Kunpimook Bhuwakul is trying to get over his best friend.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i always want to see more yugbam fics so i told myself to be the change you want in the world

Yugyeom was enjoying his Friday evening sitting comfortably on his couch when he got a notification on his phone, letting him know he had a text. 

His body lazily shifted from its spot to grab his phone and check his messages. A name lit up in his inbox, letting him know that his best friend, Kunpimook, was the one who was texting him. 

The words 'can i come over?' greeted him when he opened the message, followed by a 'I'll be there in 15 minutes.' Yugyeom was a bit shocked by the lack of heart or smiling emojis that usually accompanied the older's texts. 

Yugyeom's first thought was that Kunpimook was mad at him, but his mind quickly discredited that idea. Why would he be coming over if he was mad at him? Unless he wanted to talk about why he was mad at him. 

The younger was a bit hesitant to admit it, but he had a crush on his best friend. A few months ago, he had began to notice things that you shouldn't notice about a friend, especially one that you've known for most of your life. How Kunpimook's lips were pretty and plump, perfect for kissing, or how his aimlessly flirting always seemed to make Yugyeom's heart beat faster and faster. 

Precisely 15 minutes later, a knock on the front door rang through Yugyeom's house, and he jumped up a little too eagerly to answer it. He was ready to throw a joke towards the boy as he opened the door, until he saw the state the shorter boy was in.

Tear streaked cheeks and red eyes greeted Yugyeom, and the older immediately wrapped his arms around Yugyeom's torso, burying his face in his chest. Yugyeom surprise vanished, and he enveloped the boy into a hug. After a few moments, Kunpimook weakly joked "So, are you going to invite me in?" in which Yugyeom chuckled, pulling the boy into his house and shutting the door.

Kunpimook detangles himself from his best friend's arms, and finds his way to Yugyeom's room. They have both lost count of how many times Kunpimook has been over, so it's no surprise he knows his way around. 

The older boy flops down on the bed, shoving his face into the pillows as Yugyeom shuts the door to avoid his parents' questioning gazes. Yugyeom sits on the bed beside him, leaning down to get closer to his face. "Mook? Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or did you just come over to cry into my pillow?"

Kunpimook sits up, folding his legs to sit across from his best friend. Yugyeom turns to face him, offering a small smile, "What happened?" He asked softly. 

"So you know Minhyuk?" Of course Yugyeom knows Minhyuk. How could he not when it seems like all his best friend ever talks about is Minhyuk now a days. He wishes he could erase Kunpimook's crush on Minhyuk out of his mind, but what kind of best friend would he be? 

But Yugyeom nods anyway, "Yeah, what about Minhyuk?" 

"I saw him in the locker room after soccer practice, and I don't know what happened, but I told him I liked him, and I knew that as soon as I said it that I would regret it. He laughed at me, Gyeom. He called me names and said disgusting things to me." Kunpimook's eyes slid shut, and Yugyeom knew that the boy was trying not to cry again. "Why can't any boy I like like me back? Am I that horrible of a person?"

Kunpimook came out as gay to Yugyeom when they were 14, and they were laying on Yugyeom's bed, much like today. The older boy turned over on his side to face Yugyeom and just said, "I don't think of girls in the way other boys do. I think I like boys, Yugyeom, are you mad?" To which Yugyeom replied, "Why would I be mad, Mook? You can like whoever you want, you're still my best friend."

Coming back to the present, Yugyeom's eyes soften as he looks at his best friend. "You're not horrible, Mook. You're not. You're such a good person. Minhyuk is just a sucky excuse of a person. I just wish that you would like people who actually care about you." 

That last sentence came out wrong and Yugyeom knows it as soon as he sees Kunpimook's face fall even more, and he slides off the bed to stand up. "People who actually care about me? What is that supposed to mean? I'm sorry that I'm not good at picking who I like, it just happens."

"That's not what I meant, I just mean that there are people out there who genuinely like you for you." And that person is me, Yugyeom adds bitterly in his head. 

Kunpimook gives a cold laugh, "why don't you introduce me to them, since you know about my love life than I do."

"Mook, please. I'm not trying to ma-"

"As my best friend, can't you just support me either way? Why do you even care so much about my love life, it doesn't concern you."

Yugyeom jumps off the bed, facing his best friend. "It does concern me! You're love life is apart of my love life!"

"And how is that?"

"I like you, Kunpimook! I'm the person who genuinely likes you! It's me!" Yugyeom let's the words slip out, and watches as the other boy's eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes, as if he can't find what he wants to say. 

"You?" Kunpimook's voice is softer now, and Yugyeom nods as his best friend walks over to him with small strides. Suddenly, the older begins to hit Yugyeom's shoulder. "You idiot! You're so stupid, Yugyeom! Why didn't you say anything earlier, you big idiot! I've liked you for years! You're such an idiot, Yugyeommie! I tried having crushes on people to get over you!"

The younger boy stops the pounding on his shoulder by grabbing Kunpimook's wrist. "What do you mean? I was scared out of my mind! How did you not noticed all the times my heart jumped and my hands got sweaty when you aimlessly flirted! You're the idiot here!"

Kunpimook can't help but laugh, as he grabs Yugyeom's wrist and sits back on the bed with him. "We're both idiots. Now, can I kiss you, Yugyeommie?" 

Yugyeom's heart skips a beat as he nods, and the black haired boy, gently lays his lips on Yugyeom's. Yugyeom hesitantly wraps an arm around Kunpimook's waist, and pulls him closer. 

They stay that way for a few minutes, not doing anything more than just light kisses, which Yugyeom was fine with. He didn't want their kissing to lead to anything, he wanted it to be just what it was.

Kunpimook finally pulls away, and rests his forehead on the younger's. "So," he starts, opening his eyes slowly. "Does this mean that you'll be my boyfriend, Yugyeommie?"

"Of course I will, you big idiot."

"You're the big idiot here, Gyeom. I'm like, 4 inches shorter than you." 

Yugyeom let's out a wholehearted laugh, and the boys lay down together, talking about everything and nothing in particular, but that was fine with Yugyeom as the day turned into night, and Kunpimook cuddles into the younger's side. 

And as Yugyeom wraps his arms around his boyfriend, he can't help but think that 4 years was an okay wait to have Kunpimook finally be his.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fluffier than i intended for it to be oh well come scream to me on twitter about yugbam @bamsvisuals


End file.
